


Let's Dance

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire celebrate their marriage.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femslash February





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'song inspired'.

"C'mon Sapphi!" Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hand and tugged. "This song is great!"

Laughing, Sapphire let Ruby drag her onto the dance floor. "It's better with you."

"Sappy Sapphi," Ruby replied, taking her hands to spin them around the dance floor.

Sapphire only giggled, holding tight to Ruby's hands. "You're making me blush."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ruby asked with a sly smile.

Shaking her head, Sapphire moved closer when the song changed to something slower and sweeter. "Not at all."

"Good." Grinning, Ruby slipped her arms around Sapphire's waist. "I love you, Sapphi."

"I love you, too, Ruby." Sapphire looped her arms around Ruby's neck.

Rubby pressed her forehead against Sapphire's, humming along to the music. "Happy anniversary, Sapphi."

"Happy anniversary, Ruby." Sapphire kissed Ruby, sweet and happy.

Ruby kissed her back, just as sweet and happy. In a flash of light, Garnet stood by herself in the middle of the dance floor, her arms wrapped around herself. "Happy anniversary, Garnet."

"Thank you, Steven." Garnet smiled and hugged him. "This was a great idea."

He laughed, hugging her back. "I'm glad you're still so happy."

"You helped me--us find it," Garnet reminded him. Inside her mind, Ruby and Sapphire held each other in a happy, contented embrace. They still fought sometimes, but something about being married helped them reconcile when they did. All thanks to Steven's idea.


End file.
